Des souvenirs oubliés
by Rukame
Summary: En découvrant le journal de France, England se voit plonger dans de profonds souvenirs d'une guerre sans fin, une guerre où l'odeur du sang et de la tristesse règne. Arthur et Francis sont à ce moment sous tension total. Mais une certaine personne viendras tout changer. Une certaine...


**Prologue : Le journal**

**Disclamer**** : **_Tout les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

**Pairings :** _FrJeanne - UkJeanne - FrUk (minoritaire)_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**"-Paris... Ça faisait longtemps.**

Ces grands bâtiments de style victorien, cette immense tour faisant la gloire de cette nation, entourée par d'autres monuments prestigieux, sculptures se côtoyant, longeant la Seine. Ce parfum de tranquillité et de tendresse se répandant dans la ville. Angleterre ne connaissait pas cet endroit ou plutôt, ne le reconnaissait pas. Dire qu'il ne trouvait pas cette ville magnifique serrait un mensonge, même s'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être là.  
La Reine Élisabeth l'avait convaincu d'aller rendre visite à France, pour, dit-elle, 'resserrer les liens entre les deux nations'. Et celui-ci avait fini par accepter (enfin, il était presque obligé puisque c'était une décision de la reine).  
Et donc, armé d'un pudding fait maison et d'un sourire – forcé – de gaieté. Il se dirigea vers la 'résidence' de Francis.  
Après avoir sonné une bonne vingtaine de fois, il réussit à ouvrir la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clé et à entrer dans les lieux.

**-Hey, France ! T'es là ?**

Aucune réponse de la part du blond. Puisqu'il n'était pas là, cela l'arrangeait, mais aussi curieux qu'il l'est –_ voyons, ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman_ – il décida de se promener (et fouiller) un peu dans la maison de son rival.  
Tout était propre et ordonné, il avait une énorme bibliothèque remplit de livres. De l'histoire. Surtout de France, mais aussi d'autres pays et à la grande surprise d'Arthur, une étagère remplit de livres expliquant et racontant l'histoire de l'Angleterre.

**-Hé... Il m'espionne ou quoi ?**

Par contre, il ne fut pas surprit du tout de trouver des romans érotiques dominants les autres étagères.  
Il continua sa petite visite et s'arrêta devant un frigo rempli de bouteilles de vin, admira le paysage de la ville nocturne, chipa une ou deux savoureuses préparations de France – même s'il n'assuma pas le talent qu'à celui-ci – et finit par s'affaler sur son canapé. – _Puisque je lui dit que ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman_ ! -

**-Tient, mais qu'est-ce que...**

Devant lui, sur la table, était posé une sorte de livre qui paraissait très ancien. Tellement ancien qu'Angleterre se hâta sur l'objet croyant que c'était peut-être un livre de sortilège. Malheureusement, il se méprenait. Ce n'était rien d'autre que le journal de France : en gros, il y était écrit ' 1428-1430'. Ce n'était pas il y a des lustres... C'était lors de cette interminable Guerre de Cent Ans.  
À la première page du livre, il y avait le portrait d'une jeune femme. Une femme qu'Angleterre et France connaissent bien. En bien, comme en mal.  
Il passa sa main sur le visage dessiné de la femme, des souvenirs profondément enfouis refaisaient surface. Elle n'était, malheureusement, pas très joyeuse, loin de là.

**-Jeanne... D'Arc... N'est-ce pas ?"**

Son vol de retour était prévu pour le lendemain matin... De toute façon s'il retournait dans son pays, il allait se faire arracher les sourcils par la reine, et France n'était toujours pas là. Il se décida alors à feuilleter quelques pages de ce qu'avait bien put rédiger Francis à ce moment-là.  
Il y avait des facettes de la guerre qu'il lui étaient inconnues et qu'il voudrait découvrir.  
Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas,  
C'est que cette lecture,  
Allait le replonger dans une ère de sang et de conflits.

**Jeanne D'Arc : Année 1428-1430**

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous as plut ! Laissez un review, ça fait toujours plaisirs ! _

_Prochainement : La France est submerger par les bataillons anglais, le principal nord de la France leurs était prit. Il n'avait plus aucun espoirs de remporter cette guerre… Jusqu'à la venue d'une Femme. Une certaine Jeanne, Jeanne d'Arc. _


End file.
